Maleficent Channel
by ayscrim
Summary: My first fanfic.A high school girl suddenly meets Soujiro because of an evil channeler and moves throughout the metropolis to stop the channeler from mixing up all worlds.(closed)


**Maleficent Channel**   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
+++  
Soujiro Seta ends up in our world and meets a high school girl.Some Filipino language can be found in dialogs and as you can see I don't own Soujiro ok?But I wish he was mine...   
+++  
There are Original Characters as well.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  


**Mirrors Don't Lie**

  
  
  
It was a rainy night and Soujiro had no other shelter except for the temple's storage room.He stayed there for the night but to his curiosity,he saw a hole in the floor. He stuck his hand in and it was cold and wet.He was about to stand up when he stumbled down the hole.   
  
Meanwhile,in the self-created world,which there are people who create more worlds,a land is going to experience one of the strangest things in eternity.As Soujiro fell down,people didn't notice because the rain was pouring very hard."I wish I could fit in,I don't want to be the center of attention." Soujiro said.Then he started to change into a 1st year student in that school.Soujiro grew a ponytail and became a...she!Then she became 3-dimensional like the others in that world and lost her animation.The rain suddenly stopped and she was very soaked.   
  
Soujiro was quite oblivious to many who walked through the sidewalk even though she was wet.But a student noticed her and dashed over there.As she helped Soujiro out of the ground and one of 'em said, "Bakit ka basa?".Soujiro was quite confused for a while he was in a storage room and the next he was someplace else.And most of all he changed appearance and probably he learned more languages."Ok lang ako. Paano ako nakapunta dito?" Soujiro said with a misoriented happy look."Punta nga tayo sa C.R. at hindi ka lamigin." she said. As they went there, the girl said,"Oo nga pala,ako si Mirabel."."Ako naman si Soujiro Seta.".Mirabel laughed as Soujiro told her name.But once they got to the mirror in the bathroom,she saw Soujiro's true form.   
  
In disbelief,Mirabel got her scissors and pointed it at Soujiro.She was really afraid of what happened. Soujiro backed off and then the door opened as a cold wind went around the room.It went past Mirabel and then it disappeared.Soujiro had been quite shocked when he saw Mirabel lying down on the floor as she was stabbed.   


**Reality Sleeps**

  
  
Soujiro quickly took the scissors and searched for the assassin in the building.But sadly,she didn't find even a single human soul in the campus.So then she carried Mirabel and then went outside the campus.She went around the block but there was nobody human there.It was quite strange but it was true.Soujiro tried to go to other places but it seemed like the whole place was empty.She gave up eventually and went back inside the building.She tried to look for shelter and found the clinic so then she put Mirabel there and stayed there for the night.   
  
Mirabel woke up in the middle of the night but still badly hurt.Good thing Soujiro found bandages on the way to wrap Mirabel's wounds in.Mirabel went to the sink and washed her hands.Then she suddenly asked herself why she was in the clinic and injured.But her stamina didn't last for long.Soujiro saw Mirabel quite dizzy and was about to fall so she quickly ran to the sink and got Mirabel in her arms.She laid Mirabel back to the bed. As Mirabel dreamt,Soujiro went out to look for something edible.Then she went into a restaurant and saw a box of pizza.The food was unfamiliar to her but she knows what food is so then she got back as quick as possible with the pizza.Soujiro took a slice and ate it."Oh my gosh!This is so delicious!" Soujiro said with delight and soon finished the whole box.   
  
The next day,Mirabel woke up with a surprise.She saw Soujiro at the bench sleeping.Things were just so confusing to her so then she went on and woke Soujiro up."Hi!Sorry talaga kung naisip ko na halimaw ka or something.Sorry ha!"Mirabel asked Soujiro.Soujiro was startled and then suddenly jumps up in front of her quite angry."Pagkatapos mo ako muntik tamaan tapos nawala lahat ng mga tao tapos kung ano pa ang ginagawa ko para sa yo yun lang sasabihin mo?Sorry lang?" Soujiro said with a bit of anime-ish sign of irritation.Mirabel then was quite offended and became quiet for a while.Soujiro then looked at her with a sign of pity and also because Mirabel sounded hungry,she asked her if she wanted to eat."Ok,punta tayo sa bahay ko."Mirabel said. So then they went off to Mirabel's house.   
  
But Mirabel noticed that there was nobody in that city."Saan sila nagpuntahan?"Mirabel asked Soujiro.Soujiro then sat down on an empty chair.Mirabel followed."Hindi ko alam kung saan sila nagpunta pagkatapos ka saksakin sa likod.Punta na nga lang tayo sa bahay mo."Soujiro said.Once they got to Mirabel's house,the gate was locked."Sakay ka sa likod ko.Tatalon ako para makapasok." Soujiro told Mirabel.Mirabel then did what Soujiro asked and they got through the gate. 


End file.
